Miracle Kagome Spinoffs
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: There are a lot of different ways things could have turned out in the Miracle Kagome universe. These are a series of oneshots depicting variations of these differences. None of them are interconnected, though.
1. Ryouta Kise

Series Summary: There are multiple ways things could go regarding Kagome's personal life could go in Miracle Kagome. And various other things could have also been different in that universe. In fact, Yoruko has almost changed her mind about the pairings multiple times. This is a series of oneshots depicting a few of the ways things could be different.

Chapter Summary: Kagome and Kise have always been close. She fell for him long before she even met Inuyasha, Kouga, or even Hojo. However Kagome had given up on him long before she even left Teikou. How could any girl think she stood a chance with the guy she liked when she thought he seemed to be in love with his male best friend? After she left Teikou she expected to never see him again, and to try give up on him on the off chance that she did. But when she joins her high school's basketball team and the coach sets up a practice match with Kaijou High, a national level team, nothing goes the way she thought it would….

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Ryouta Kise, references to kikuro (aka Kise/Kuroko)

Notes: This is a MK-verse reality where Kuroko is a guy like in canon. This is pretty much a window into my interpretation of how my story would change if Kuroko stayed male. It's easy to see Kise as being gay or at least in love with Kuroko. (In fact question of whether Kuroko does or ever could feel the same aside it's my head-canon.) But at the same time I like the idea of Kagome paired with Kise partially because I thought that if she could get pass the issue of his fangirls they'd make a good match. Especially with my head-canon for pre-well Kagome. Naturally there would be a lot of drama or confusion. So here's a MK-verse world where Kuroko is a guy yet Kise really is straight like he claims to be. And if I haven't posted a chapter where Midorima makes an appearance yet in Miracle Kagome, he's Kagome's cousin and I'm interpreting him as a tsundere whom Teikou morphed into a kuudere with tsun-tsun tendencies. So he's pretty much been too busy either with school work and basketball or acting like he doesn't care to be a part of Kagome's life. Otherwise with how I imagine them to be like as cousins he'd know about her time traveling. And respond by trying to curse Inuyasha. And before you flame or annoy me about supposed plot holes over how she's in the boys' team, Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha x-overs and gender-bender fics of sports anime & manga have been doing the same with little to no explanation for years. Like all of those fics already do, assume that she's taking advantage of the lack of a rule actually stating girls can't play on a boys' team.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Kagome would have ended up with someone else who wasn't Kouga or Hojo and Kuroko would be paired with a guy that isn't Aomine or Kagami. So since in the end Kagome married/basically married Inuyasha and Momoi's crush/former crush is supposed to mean/imply/be a sign that Kuroko is straight- and I don't like sports outside of anime- it's pretty obvious that I'm not Rumiko Takahashi or the mangaka for KnB.

**Misunderstood Bromance**

"-We'll be sure to put plenty of first years into play." Riko finished with a smile, a very contrary image to how the team she coached was taking her news.

Kagome frowned. 'So soon? And Kise of all people…'

Kagome couldn't dwell on it for long before Riko started practice. The black haired girl was thankful for the distraction. Before long, practice was interrupted by some sort of ruckus. The sound was all too familiar to Kagome. It was the trademark of fangirls that had caught the poor fool their attention was currently focused on. Everyone looked to the source to see an all to familiar- for Kagome and Kuroko, at least- blonde guy her age surrounded by what she wagered was nearly half of the girls in school… He apologized sheepishly and closed the door so they would have some semblance of peace while he sorted things out.

Fifteen minutes later he had finally gotten rid of the fangirls and re-entered the gym. Now that he was up close the sight of him for the first time in at least a year made Kagome's heart skip a beat. Only for her to frown sadly when he zeroed in on Kuroko yet completely failed to notice her standing next to him. Kuroko noticed her change in mood but only had time to glance at her before Kise and most of Seirin started up a conversation about who Ryouta Kise was and his status as a member of the Generation of Miracles.

"That didn't happen to me." Kuroko said finally, refuting Kise's statement about bullying.

"Eh? It was just me?!" Kise exclaimed incredulously.

"You're just as strong as the rest of them, just less experienced." Kagome cut in, "If anything they messed with you because you were the only happy go lucky one of the bunch. Whenever my cousin wasn't around I was the one people picked on since I was the only girl."

"Kagomecchi?" Kise's eyes widened before he grinned, "It's been so long, how have you been?"

Kagome smiled in spite of herself, "I've been all right. You seem to be doing as well as ever, the only difference is you look older and taller."

"I see you grew your hair out." Kise noted, "It looks cute."

Kagome blushed, touched and secretly pleased that he'd noticed so quickly. But the moment was ended by a basketball coming dangerously close to hitting Kuroko on the head. Only for said ball to be caught by the blonde, who was right in front of him. To no one's surprise, it turned out to be Kagami. The redhead, who was similar to Aomine in many of the wrong ways, managed to goad Kise into a one-on-one match which was one-sided and over very quickly.

"I can't keep quiet anymore." Kise said, and then he bowed suddenly, "Please hand over Kurokocchi!"

Kagome's heart sank and her eyes dimmed as she looked on. 'It's happening again. Why is it always like this? With Ryouta, Tetsuya-kun stands out and I'm the one who's practically invisible…'

###########

When Seirin arrived at Kaijou, it happened again. When Kise met them so that he could lead them to the gym the match would be held in, he only acknowledged Kagome long enough to greet her. Then they got to the gym, and the coach's condescending manner got on all of Seirin's nerves. Kagome glared at the fat man but kept silent, appeased by how he cowered after he glanced her way. And even though he had a point since unlike the other four he was still reaching his potential the line about having no right to talk about defeating the Generation of Miracles if they couldn't beat him was so arrogant and unlike Kise that it was like a jab in the chest. Then the game started. Kagami quickly made a dunk, but the hoop came down with him.

Kagome facepalmed when the redhead was surprised that he would probably have to pay. "Bakagami…"

Soon after the apologies the entire court was clear and they were ready to start again. This time with Kise on the court. When the fangirls arrived Kagome's only reaction beyond eye twitching in her annoyance was surprise that she was still so used to the pests in female form bugging the boy she once thought was he friend. She ignored Hyuuga questioning the oddity… Until she saw the captain of Kaijou aiming a foot at Kise out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't have that, and showed off her speed while in this time for the first time.

Before anyone could blink Kagome was between Kise and his captain holding the dark haired boy's ankle.

"_Never_ use violence on a friend or teammate unless they do something despicable or they're being a jerk." She growled, "It may be stupid of Kise-kun to keep the female looking pests' hopes up but that won't stop me from making you regret that you've ever heard of basketball if I catch you trying to hit him again."

Kasamatsu was too shocked to properly respond or even put his foot down. "What the-"

Ignoring the dark haired boy Kagome turned to head back to her team. "Keep your guard up, Kise-kun. I've had to hurt fangirls for trying to bully me and Tekkun just for being close to their targets."

Kise suddenly remembered an incident from their days in Teikou back when Kagome still attended.

"_Kagomecchi, your knee is bleeding!"_

"_Hm? Oh, this? I just tripped on a pest, that's all." _if he noticed a hint of sadism in her smile at the time but ignored it, it was because he had figured it was because he had figured a jealous second string member of the club had tried something stupid with Kuroko again, _"Tekkun's already off to find bandages before Shikkun freaks out. Would you keep me company in the meantime, Rikkun?"_

He had grinned, fooled. _"Of course, Kagomecchi."_

Then, it hit Kise like a ton of bricks and he resembled a kicked puppy. "Kagomecchi…"

"Hm? Something wrong, Kise?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Kagome didn't call me by my name." Kise said quietly.

Kasamatsu blinked. "What are you talking about? She said your name."

"When we met me called each other by our last names for a week before we both insisted that the other use our given name. She hasn't called me Kise even once ever since, even when she was mad." the blonde explained, somewhere between whining and genuinely distressed.

Later, Kise accidentally elbowed Kuroko in the face. He immediately kneeled at the fallen boy's side. Kagome was the first from Seirin to reach them. She quickly helped Kuroko sit up.

When she turned to address Kise, the blonde finally realized what was wrong. "I can take it from here. It was nice seeing someone I don't really know worry about a friend, though. It makes me worry less about what will happen to Tekkun when I'm not around."

Kise stared at Kagome as she walked away with Kuroko, eyes wide with shock. 'Kagomecchi… treated me like a stranger. Why is she acting like she doesn't know me? Is it the same reason she left? What drove her to leave us behind?'

##########

The practice was over. Kise was kneeling on the ground, crying. Through his tears, Kise saw slender legs approach him. He looked up to see Kagome crouching down.

"Ne, why are you crying over losing one simple game? You didn't even try your best or seem to enjoy it." she said, "You need to straighten out your priorities. If you like basketball, learn how to play properly. If you don't like it, you should quit. The only people that belong on court are those who actually enjoy basketball."

"Kagomecchi, why-"

"Stop! I won't let anyone but Ryouta call me that." Kagome interrupted.

"What are you saying?" Kise asked.

"The Generation of Miracles I knew-the Ryouta I knew- would have never even when arrogant shown cruelty to someone who didn't deserve it. They played actual basketball, not some battle simulation where it's every man for himself." She said, "When I left Teikou behind Tekkun was the only one I had seen in a month. And even if you were Ryouta, seeing you would just be painful."

"Oi, Higurashi!" Hyuuga called, "We're getting ready to leave!"

"Coming!" she shouted, "I'll be going now."

When Kise was outside washing his face before he changed Midorima approached. At first, the conversation was mostly the greened haired boy complaining about the way Kise and Kagami handled basketball. Then they talked about Kuroko. He was incensed at the blue haired boy's choice of high school and clearly found Seirin weak, as he thought they stood no chance.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to give up on revenge." the luck obsessed boy stated.

"…" Kise looked at Midorima searchingly, less certain, "Did you at least talk to Kagomecchi?"

Midorima didn't seem to understand the change in topic. "Why do you ask?"

"Midorimacchi, are you saying Kagome's own cousin didn't recognize her?" Kise asked incredulously, "At this rate you'll be completely unprepared to play Seirin."

"She's been writing Kuroko? Or are you saying she attends Seirin?" Midorima tried to clarify.

"No, I'm saying she joined Seirin High's basketball club just like Kurokocchi." Kise said, not understanding how his former teammate could misunderstand something so obvious or fail to notice the black haired girl.

"I thought she quit basketball…" Midorima muttered.

"Ne, Midorimacchi. Do you know why she acted like there were two of me?" Kise asked, "She called me 'Kise-kun' and said 'Ryouta' as if it weren't my name."

"Keep me out of your lover's quarrel, nanodayo." he complained, "I won't help a guy who hasn't proved himself worthy of my cousin's affection. Talk to her yourself."

###########

Kagome and Kuroko were sneaking out from the team's celebratory dinner. They were only just out of the door when they were stopped in their tracks. Kise, who was presumably on his way home, was right there.

"…Kurokocchi, Kagomecchi. This is good timing." Kise said, "Could you two talk for a minute?"

In the end he asked why they left after telling them that he saw Midorima. Kagome flinched at the mention of the boy who was supposed to be her cousin. She was hurt that he hadn't contacted her even once since she left Teikou. Kise then wrote off his having invited Kuroko to join Kaijou as a joke. He finally moved onto his point after that. He finally moved on to his point, asking why they left the team. Kuroko admitted that Teikou almost made him hate basketball. But Kise didn't understand. Then he told Kuroko that if what he liked about Kagami, who was still coming into his potential, was his attitude towards basketball, then he would end up disappointed one day.

"… I must admit, Tekkun, if liking basketball was what you were looking for you could have done much better than a hothead that enjoys the adrenaline rush more than the game itself." Kagome admitted, "He's too much like his predecessor for comfort for me."

Just when Kise turned to look at Kagome and get her side of things Kagami interrupted. Then before the redhead had a chance to be stupid Kuroko noticed some bullies abusing basketball for their nefarious purposes. What ensued was a four-on-five game that the bullies lost horribly. When what was intended to be scolding descended to mostly one-sided bickering between the shadow-light pair Kise saw, Kagome could tell by his smile, how the budding friendship might be good for Kuroko. So he showed his acceptance and acknowledgement by calling Kagami 'Kagamicchi'. That was when the rest of Seirin showed up looking for the three MIA members.

"I should head off now." Kise said, "I'll walk you home, Kagomecchi. We didn't get a chance to talk anyway."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, and she almost dared to hope. "…All right."

"Have you eaten? It's been too long since I've seen you." Kise said as they walked away, oblivious to the chaos Kuroko's answer to Riko's query about what was going on was causing.

Kagome and Kise only got a couple of blocks before the blonde pulled Kagome over to a ramen stand. It made Kagome smile when Kise started off by ordering her oden. She hadn't really expected him to remember her favorite food.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kise said, finally starting a conversation as he started to eat his beef flavored ramen.

"There's not much left to say. Kuroko said most of what I hadn't said at Kaijou." Kagome said, her expression sad, "Daiki's talent exploded, and shortly after you and the other three finally began coming into your full potential. Then Momoi started doubling as an information gatherer, and the games started to be too easy. Slowly five of the six best friends I'd ever had started to become strangers playing a game they didn't enjoy, headed on a path of self-destruction. Dragging my oblivious sixth best friend along for the ride. When White Day went by without any sign of anyone beside Tetsuya noticing I gave them chocolate, that it had been a month since I had a real conversation with any of you, that was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Kagomecchi…" Kise's face was a picture of realization, shock, and guilt, "Even your cousin?"

"He hasn't been to the shrine since Souta's eighth birthday. That was the last time I saw Shintarou." she admitted sadly.

"… I think I finally know what wanting to punch someone feels like." Kise muttered, and then said, "Why did you say seeing me would be painful?"

"I should have known you never noticed." She sighed sadly, "Any girl would find being near the guy they like painful when it's clear he doesn't feel the same way. It's even worse when the person he likes is another guy."

"I still don't get it. It's almost like you said you have feelings for me, but I don't like guys." Kise said, blinking in confusion.

"Is being blunt the only way for you to understand?" Kagome asked bitterly, "I'm saying I've liked you since we were thirteen but you've been too busy trying to woo Tetsuya to notice, baka!"

"Kurokocchi's just a friend; it's not like a have a crush on him. I'm not even gay or bi!" Kise refuted, but it was too late.

"Don't give me that, it's obvious! You follow him around like a puppy and you try your best to spoil him or be allowed to touch him without being hit!" she said, nearly in tears, "No one goes as far for someone they don't like as you do for Tetsuya! It took you five minutes to notice I was even there when you came to Seirin. For crying out loud, you invited him to Kaijou with you, and you were so focused on the issue you didn't notice that I pretty much admitted that I love you!"

Kagome covered her mouth with a gasp, having never meant to confess. Kise's eyes were wide, her words putting what he'd valued most about their time together in Teikou in a new light. Then he realized Midorima and Akashi had known from the start. Maybe even before Kagome did. Kagome tried to get up to leave, but Kise grabbed her wrist.

"Kagome, wait!" he begged.

"Why? I already know you don't-" Kagome's words were stopped in their tracks when Kise tugged her wrist so she came towards him.

Then, Kise was kissing her. Kagome slowly gave in, entranced by the sensation. She never knew a chaste kiss could be so passionate. When he pulled away neon green eyes met gold, and she saw something even Kuroko never had. Instead of his usual grin or smirk, Ryouta Kise was smiling.

"Still think I like Kurokocchi?" he teased, "Of course I love you back, Kagomecchi. I was just slow realizing it."

"I don't know, Ryouta. I think I need more convincing." She teased back, grinning.

"I think I can handle that." he said, and then he thought of something, "Ne, if you thought I liked Kurokocchi what about him?"

"… As in, is Tekkun gay?" she confirmed, amused.

Kise nodded. "Yeah."

She chuckled. "I thought it was obvious in the way even Momoi-chan's blunt confession didn't get a single word or reaction yet Buchou's mother-henning elicited all of the reaction Momoi-chan whined that she wasn't getting."

Kise was dumbstruck.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi has a crush on Akashicchi?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"_Had_ a crush." Kagome corrected, "I don't know what became of the guy that used to be Seicchou, but Tekkun got over him without even going through a heartbreak phase."

"He doesn't like Kagamicchi now, does he?" Kise asked, slightly green in the face.

"Adrenaline junkie Bakagami?" Kagome laughed, "He's too much like Daikkun was before Ahomine first appeared. No, he'll probably fall for a fellow basketball otaku."

"… You're right." Kise said, a sweat-drop forming on his forehead at the thought, "I bet he'll be weird, too."

In a hospital room not too far away, a brown haired guy whose height could nearly match Murasakibara sneezed.

**Owari**


	2. Seiijurou Akashi

Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/Seiijurou Akashi

Summary: Back in their Teikou days Kagome Higurashi and Seiijurou Akashi were more than just the pair who ran the basketball team since the coach was too lazy to do more than set training menus and enforce Teikou's motto. They were childhood friends. They meant the world to each other. But when they finally meet again after over a year of no contact Akashi is different. Distraught, Kagome decided to turn her back on the Generation of Miracles and move on from her feelings for their leader and former captain. Will Akashi see the light soon enough to fix his mistakes before they both end up filled with regret?

Note: Again, this is a window in an alternate timeline of the "Miracle Kagome" universe to give a hint as to different ways I could have gone with it. Normally people use omakes for that purpose, but I figured a series of spinoff oneshots would be a nice way to bolster the sadly lacking Inuyasha/Kuroko no Basuke x-over category. So anyone that wants full-story versions of these oneshots will have to make do with the spinoffs and the full-story version. At this point in time it's been months since Kise has 'seen the light' so to speak/reverted to his old self. And Midorima is showing enough signs of either changing for the better or returning to his old self that instead of full denial, Kagome's confused about what she should think where he's concerned. Seirin hasn't played its second match with Touou or played Yosen yet so Aomine is still the same jerk he's been for most of seasons 1 & 2, and Murasakibara still thinks he hates basketball. I eventually imply in Miracle Kagome-verse canon that Akashi and Kagome were nearly an item back in their Teikou days before realizing that the other person has developed feelings for someone else and deciding to break off their almost-romance. Meaning, in that universe before Inuyasha, Hojo, and Kouga were ever in the picture Akashi was the first guy she might have been able to call a boyfriend but her relationship with him never reached the point of being full crushes/actually being in love. And I'm adhering to Japanese standards for names in that you normally only use the first name of someone you're really close to. By using last names Kagome's refusing to admit that the boys the Generation of Miracles have become are the friends she used to attend Teikou with before she transferred to a different Jr. High.

**Girl Next Door**

Over two but not quite three years ago boy with crimson red hair and red eyes nearly the same shade entered the secondary office of Teikou's boys' basketball team. It was _supposed_ to be empty. 'Supposed to' being the key phrase. Behind the desk was a girl with hair that stopped an inch above her shoulders and neon green eyes that currently drooping to a point which indicated that she was close to nodding off. She was sluggishly writing something on a piece of paper, a big book beneath said paper that seemed to be a textbook for either math or science judging by the equations the boy could see from where he stood.

_"So this is where you were, Kagome."_ he said, _"Coach ended practice early today due to a family emergency. What are you doing here so late?"_

The now namedKagome's head shot up so fast that the boy thought she was lucky she hadn't developed whiplash. _"Seikkun! What do you mean? I was just doing a little review to study for my upcoming test."_

He raised an eyebrow_. "It's almost five thirty, Kagome."_

Kagome's eyes widened. _"How did it get so late?!"_

"_What am I ever going to do with you?" _the boy asked rhetorically as he shook his head, _"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner and walk you home. We can always study for the test together tomorrow."_

Her eyes brightened, an even brighter smile forming on her lips. _"Really?! Thanks, Seiijurou, you're the best!"_

Back in the present, Kagome was frozen on the spot where she stood. Her mouth was partially open and her hand half raised, having been about to cut into the Generation of Miracles' brewing argument to stop them from causing a scene. There at the top of the staircase where Teruko Kuroko, Kise Ryouta, a boy who might be her cousin, and boys who she refused as things were to acknowledge as Daiki Aomine and Atsushi Murasakibara had met up was an all too familiar looking figure. He had bright crimson red hair, and was only around her height. When he spoke for a moment it was like her childhood friend Seiijurou Akashi had come back. But there was an air of arrogance and a feeling of threat beneath his words, and a strange energy in eye that had turned golden. The brewing denial rose to the surface full-force and intensified when instead of cutting his bangs upon Midorima's scissors, he charged at Kagami. As she approached the two boys she became convinced. This couldn't be her Akashi.

'It's not him!' she thought desperately, her eyes hardening, 'This boy is no Seiijurou.'

Kagome grabbed his wrist before the hand attached to it could near Kagami's face. She then took away the scissors he had just threatened her rash teammate with. Scissors in hand, she walked up to the green haired member of the Generation of Miracles. Midorima accepted his 'lucky item' back, his expression going a little sheepish at the look on her face.

"If you're really Shintarou you should know better than to give something sharp and pointy to potentially hostile or violent strangers." Kagome chastised.

Behind her the shorter redhead's eyes widened in shock for a moment.

"Oi, Higurashi- What're you-" the blue haired, dark skinned boy started to question the black haired girl only for Kuroko to elbow him before he could finish his sentence, "Itai! What was that for, Teru?!"

"Daiki-kun, you should stay out of his." the light blue haired girl told her cousin, gesturing her head at their old captain.

No one in the Generation of Miracles had never seen Akashi with such an expression. It was unreadable but in a different way from usual. It was full of emotional turmoil, and he was clearly confused. The Generation of Miracles knew that as someone who was used to getting his way the redhead had probably never dealt with so much ire from a friend before.

What's more, it wasn't just any friend it was Kagome. His childhood friend, the girl the entire Teikou boys' basketball team was grateful towards to the point of borderline worship for keeping the sometimes volatile captain going overboard with training and punishments and countering the manager Momoi's attempts to feed the team her cooking. Everyone in Teikou who had been familiar with the pair knew there was more than friendship between them. When Kagome left Teikou the rumors lasted up until the Generation of Miracles graduated. This was surely the opposite of what Akashi was expecting of his reunion with Kagome.

"Kagome, Why-" Akashi tried to ask Kagome for an explanation, but she interrupted him.

"Excuse me, but as far as I can see we're complete strangers." Kagome said more coldly than the Generation of Miracles had thought her capable of, "Please don't call me so familiarly. Also, I agree that Kagami-kun is aggravating but I still won't forgive anyone who attacks my teammates unwarranted."

Murasakibara frowned. "Why is Kago-chin upset, Mido-chin?"

"I don't know either." Midorima said, "I'm as puzzled as you, nanodayo. Not that I care about something that's none of my business."

The purple haired 'giant' looked at his former teammate disapprovingly. He might not know why Kagome left Teikou or why she was upset enough for her wrath to last over a year of separation. However he was fond of her, and the way she not only gave even Akashi the cold shoulder but had grown distant from her tsundere cousin made it startlingly clear that it was their fault. She hadn't even once used anyone but Kise's and Kuroko's given names.

"How mean of you, Mido-chin." he drawled, "Family isn't supposed to be so cold to one another. I would be careful if I were you, or Kago-chin might end up crying."

Even though his tone stayed nonchalant and indifferent-seeming as always, there was a hint of a threat when he glared towards the end. Murasakibara and Kagome had always been close. It helped that she had never pushed him about basketball, just encouraged him not to hesitate to quit if he decided he hated it too much to play it. The boy nicknamed the 'Titan' by the basketball community would without a doubt crush even Akashi who he typically obeyed without question if he hurt her without fixing things.

But before anyone could do or say something Kagome started to walk away, doubtless chased off by her cousin's cold words. "Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, let's go. We should leave Teruko and Ryouta to conduct their business with this bunch in peace. We don't belong in this meeting."

"Oi, but I-" Kagami tried to protest only to be dragged behind the relatively tall girl by the back of his jacket, struggling at first only to stop when he caught a glimpse of the expression on her face.

"Wa-wait for me!" Furihata called as he rushed after them, glad for a chance to escape.

##########

"Kagomecchi, wait! That's not true, you're just as much a member of the Generation of Miracles as we are!" Kise shouted in vain, "Mou, she left. And here I thought she was starting to forgive us all."

"Oi, Teru. She's been weird since we met right before our Interhigh match." Aomine complained, "What's with her?"

"To Kagome, none of you except for Kise-kun are yourselves." Kuroko said, "She doesn't like who you've become, and misses the people you were before."

"Teruko that makes no sense. Kagome's never been the type to get mad at someone for changing." Akashi countered, "For doing something unlike them she finds inexcusable, but not for changing."

"I'm not saying that she's mad at you all for changing, I'm saying she can't stand how you changed. It's related to why I quit Teikou's team." Kuroko said, "Tell me, when's the last time you enjoyed basketball or respected or opponent? Do you even still like it or are you doing something you've come to hate out of habit?"

"…game…" Midorima muttered.

"What was that Shintarou?" Akashi asked.

Midorima blushed in embarrassment. "Nothing. It's just that… I have an idea."

"Kagome hates it when people play any kind of game for a reason besides to have fun. She thinks people who take games too seriously or take trying to win them too seriously disgusting. Treating winning a game like a life or death battle is stupid, to put it in her exact words." He pointed out, "Anyone who plays anything with her long enough learns this. Theis might be related to how our gameplay changed after Aomine came into his talent. And Okaa-san said something about Kagome after last year's Winter Cup final."

"What did she say?" Akashi asked.

"I didn't pay attention, but she said something about Kun Loon Oba-san being worried about Kagome. Something about Kagome's birthday. I ignored it because her birthday is in the spring, right before mine."

"Ah…" That seemed to mean something to Murasakibara.

"Do you know something Atsushi?" Akashi asked.

"Last year on my sister's birthday she dragged me to visit her friend's school to impress her brother." the purple haired teen said, "The whole time the girl blubbered about how her uncle got a report on how her friend had gone missing from the shrine she lived on three days earlier on her fifteenth birthday. Apparently the girl didn't even ever reply to the text Nee-chan's friend sent wishing her happy birthday."

"Do you remember her name?" Kise asked.

"NO, but the school was Daikiba Chugaku." Murasakibara answered, "The cafeteria only served Western food."

"Daikiba is the school Kagome transferred to…" Kuroko said, her eyes widening, "And her birthday is a sore spot."

"That makes no sense." Aomine said, "Why would something like that be a sore spot?"

"Kagome won't talk about it; she says no one would believe the truth and that it's better left a secret anyway, and that Daikiba students think she was always getting sick." Kuroko admitted with a frown, "But she did say that she was dragged into a situation that went from crazy to a disaster so big cleaning it up took so long that so almost missed too much school to graduate."

'Kagome… What on Earth happened to you?' Akashi looked in the direction she wetn with a thoughtful expression, frowning in concern.

"Akashicchi, aren't you gonna go after her?" Kise asked with a frown.

The redhead didn't answer, and he didn't follow Kagome either. His pride was in the way. In spite of what Kuroko said and his knowledge of what Kagome was like he didn't think he did anything wrong. It would be a long time before he came to his senses. Over the time before then, Kagome made piece with not just her cousin, Midorima, but even Aomine and Murasakibara. Akashi's catchphrase would only make things worse.

############

"I always win so I'm always right." the former captain of Teikou said.

Kagome glared at him. "There's more to life than winning, you know. _How_ you win matters, and never being wrong is not just impossible but detrimental in the long run."

"Have you forgotten Teikou?" Akashi asked condescendingly, "'Victory is absolute.'"

"That kind of thinking has led to rulers and politicians being taken down by people they once trusted, even loved. They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, but do you even have good intentions, Bakacchou-san?" she asked in return, "Basketball is just a game. Is it even fun for you? Do you even see the multitudes of boys who quit basketball because the Generation of Miracles were too brutal and took away all appeal it once had to them or because Teikou's practice routine was more like military camp than trying to up your skills in a game and they couldn't take it?"

Akashi's childhood friend's words hit him hard, but he ignored it. Then in the middle of the Seirin VS Rakuzan match he was brought back to his senses and his golden eye was back to red. The game continued, only in a more proper manner. And Rakuzan… lost. Akashi didn't like the sensation of disappointment but he hadn't felt this exhilarated in a long time. It was like waking up from a crazy and really long dream. In spite of his infamous level of self-control it took all he had not to wince when he thought of the last couple of years. The redhead approached Kagome but instead of shaking her hand he bowed low.

"…What're you…?" Kagome seemed confused but hopeful.

"Kagome, words can't possibly express how sorry I am. You were right." Akashi admitted, "I got so wrapped up in the atmosphere and pressure at Teikou I lost sight of why I play basketball in the first place. I even estranged Teruko from her former best friend. Can I ever make it up to you two?"

"I can't speak for Teruko, Seiijurou." she said with a smile, and then she took his hands in hers and clasped them together for a moment.

Then she was pulled into Seirin's festivities. Akashi simply watched, content to see her happy. He smiled in amusement at how she managed to give Kuroko and Kagami noogies. Her matchmaking ways made him chuckle when she made the coach and captain blush. But then Kiyoshi and Izuki gave her a hug at the same time. Akashi's heart clenched.

"All right already, Senpai." Kagome laughed, "You two did just as much you know. And I don't want Kagami to decide rumors make a good prank."

Akashi watched Kiyoshi laugh and placate the black haired girl while Izuki wrote something in a little notebook, he couldn't help but feel relieved. 'That was close…'

Kagome went to Seirin's bench and grabbed an all too familiar tin container. "Here, guys. I brought fudge in case we won!"

"Yum~ Is this homemade? You've got to thank your mom for us Higurashi-chan!" Koganei exclaimed.

"… I made it, actually." Kagome said in amusement.

"Really?! Awesome! Next time could you make chocolate fudge instead of peanut butter?" Koganei said.

"If your fudge is this good I look forward to your girl choko." Kiyoshi chimed in.

Kagome immediately shut down. "Iie. I'll eat stuff like pocky and chocolate chip cookies. But I've given up on chocolate. And the last time I tried to celebrate Valentine's Day was two years ago. I've given up on that particular Western holiday."

Then she walked away.

###########

Her words struck a chord in Akashi.

'It can't be…' he thought.

"_How was your day, Seikkun?"_ Akashi remembered Kagome asking as they headed to practice on their second Valentine's Day attending Teikou.

He had only shrugged in response. "As usual."

"_Did you eat your chocolate yet?"_ she had asked, trying to sound nonchalant but still seeming unusually curious.

Akashi had been confused. Not that he was willing to let it show.

"_Hm? I didn't accept any." _he had said.

"… _Or even find any?" _Kagome had asked.

"_What do you mean?" _he had asked in return, not understanding what she meant.

"_You know, were there any on your desk or, say… in either of your lockers?"_ Kagome elaborated, she had seemed exasperated at the time but now Akashi realized she had been upset.

Akashi had rolled his eyes and chuckled. _"I think you've been watching and reading too much shoujo, Kagome."_

Kagome wouldn't said a word the rest of the day. It never occurred to Akashi even in the back of his mind that it had been because he had done something wrong. A month later, he opened his shoe locker one day and found a squished black wrapper holding that had melted only to cool into a distorted shape, complete with an orange ribbon that had a note attached. He looked at it for a moment and then thrown it away without a single thought. He had felt Kagome's eyes on him, she had been with him. But when he'd gone to turn towards her she was gone. It wasn't until he did his homework that night that he realized that he had recognized the handwriting on the note. Other than that revelation, however, he didn't give the incident a single thought. In fact on the last day of their second year when the janitor threw away a similar object found in Midorima's locker the redhead had forgotten about it entirely.

##########

Snapping back to the present, Akashi's eyes widened. 'Kagome… It was my fault, wasn't it?'

Making sure to keep his pace steady so as not to draw attention to himself Akashi followed Kagome. His teammates called out to him but he ignored them. Mibuchi tried to follow but Kuroko got in his way. Not seeing her, he bumped into her. Kuroko would have fallen down but Himuro caught her.

"You should be more careful, Kuroko-chan." Himuro chided gently, "It would be a shame for such a cute girl to get hurt."

"You know that most people have trouble seeing you, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara added from just behind the pair.

Kuroko blushed at how close he was and at being called cute but nodded. "Hai. Arigatou, Himuro-san."

Himuro smiled. "Think nothing of it. And isn't it about time you started calling me Tatsuya, Kuroko-chan?"

Kuroko thought it over for a moment and decided that she had no protests. "Hai… Tatsuya-san."

His smile widened into a grin. "'San'? Well, it's a start."

Mibuchi blinked, having taken a moment to grasp the situation. "Ah, you're one of the girls that played with Sei-chan at Teikou, right? When did you get there?"

"Right when you did." she said, "You need to let Akashi-kun go after her by himself."

"Ara? Why is that?" Mibuchi asked.

"That's between the two of them, so I can't say." Kuroko said, "But they have a lot to talk about."

"Are they dating or something?" Mayuzumi asked bluntly, "It would be in bad taste to get in the middle of a lovers' quarrel."

"No, Aka-chin and Kago-chin aren't dating yet." Murasakibara piped in.

"When they do start dating depends on how Akashi-kun does apologizing." Kuroko agreed.

Himuro shook his head. "You male Generation of Miracles are such a handful, ne?"

##########

When Akashi caught up to Kagome they were right outside of Seirin's locker room.

"Kagome, Wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist.

"Seikkun? Why did you follow me?" Kagome asked.

"I overheard what you said to your teammates." he said, making her pause like a deer caught in the headlights, "I had no idea until today, but now that I know… Why didn't you just give it to me directly?"

"I tried!" she snapped, only to lose almost all energy, "But when lunch ended and you hadn't said a word to me… In any case, even if I couldn't you were surrounded by hopeful fangirls. I never had a chance to do it in private."

"The others were the same, weren't they?" Akashi stated.

Kagome shook her head vehemently. "No! They all never noticed or gave away the giri choko I gave them too. But you… you were different."

Akashi's eyes widened, remembering when he helped her get her grandfather a birthday gift two years ago.

###########

"_I'm having a lot of fun."_ Kagome had commented.

Akashi was pretty sure he had smiled, something he rarely did for anyone who wasn't her. _"Good. I'm having a good time too."_

She had grabbed his arm and looked at him with a grin. _"This is really nice. It's kind of like a date."_

Too flustered to trust himself to speak properly, Akashi didn't reply. He just looked away to hide his blush. But he did adjust their intertwined arms so he could grasp her hand. His smile had widened just a little when she squeezed his hand in response.

############

Akashi found himself blushing. "Do you mean… then was it-?"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly at how slow her childhood friend could be about those things. But then she got a better look at Akashi's face. His expression made her giggle. So many people were scared of the redhead or saw him as the picture-perfect image of the ideal heir of a rich family. (Even though in reality his mother was a lawyer and his father was an editor for a small magazine.) But really, underneath it all he was just another teenage boy. One that was really cute when he was embarrassed or flustered.

"And here I thought you were smart." Kagome teased.

Akashi only got even more flustered, which was made worse by his attempt to keep from raising his hopes. "But that was two years ago. Wouldn't you have…?"

Her expression softened. "Don't you get it yet? I've only ever seen you. You're the one I love, even if you don't feel the same. Never doubt my feelings."

And Kagome kissed him. Akashi was frozen in shock. When she went to pull away, he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He kissed her deeply and then buried his face in her hair.

This time Kagome was the once confused. "Seiijurou…?"

"Silly Kagome. Aren't you the one doubting my feelings? Even when I'd lost myself I thought of you all the time." he admitted, "I love you Kagome."

"Seikkun…!" she took her arms from where they were trapped between their torsos and hugged him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"I've got a lot of lost time to make up for." he murmured.

"We both do." she said.

"When we're properly alone, I want you to tell me everything." he told her, "It doesn't matter if you think I won't believe you. I still want to hear it."

Kagome pulled away to look in his eyes. She knew that she couldn't plan to stay with anyone in a long term relationship and withhold such a big part of her life. Especially Akashi, she had never been able to fool him and he was too smart to buy her grandfather's crazy, half-baked excuses.

"It sounds crazier than you're probably thinking." she warned, And it's a really long story."

###########

Around a month later, Riko was using the basketball club's increased funds to take the Seirin team on a training trip under the guise of a reward vacation. It was the day that they were supposed to finalize the details and pay their fees so the club really had enough money for the trip a kink was put in Riko's plans. Winter break started the next day. However, Kuroko had a duffle bag and Kagome was wearing an old and very stretched out yellow backpack. The first year trio were gaping at how full the monstrosity of a bag was.

"Higurashi, Kuroko, what's with the bags?" Hyuuga asked, "We're not leaving until Sunday."

"And neither of you has paid your fees for the trip." Riko pointed out.

"We won't be going." Kuroko said.

"Not going!? What do you mean?!" Riko demanded.

"A friend gave me some tickets to a special event our favorite videogame is holding in Oosaka." Kagome explained, "We're going to spend a day in Akihabara before heading out."

"How long will you be gone?" Hyuuga asked.

"We'll be in Oosaka a week since it's a multi-day event. We won't be back in Tokyo until New Year's Eve." Kuroko said.

"Two teenage girls are going to spend a week and a half by themselves?!" their captain spluttered.

"We won't be by ourselves." Kuroko said, "It's a double date."

"Since when were either of you dating anyone?!" Kagami demanded.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bakagami?!" Kagome retorted.

"Kagami, it's natural for such cute girls to have boyfriends." Kiyoshi pointed out.

"More importantly, who are you dating?" Koganei asked, Mitobe nodding to show that he was also curious.

Kagome looked at Kuroko, amused.

"Should we tell them?" the black haired girl asked her best friend.

"I don't care either way." Kuroko said.

"I started dating Seikkun right after the Winter Cup." Kagome said, "Tecchan started a long distance relationship with Tatsuya-senpai when he came looking for Bakagami while he was in America training with Alex-san."

"What-?! You're dating my brother, Kuroko?!" Kagami shouted.

"Who's Seikkun?" Izuki asked.

"Ah, that's what Kagome-chan calls Akashi-kun." Kuroko explained.

The trio of first year boys shivered in fear. 'She's dating that guy?!'

"Most importantly, isn't it inappropriate for two teenage girls to be alone with their boyfriends for so long?!" Hyuuga sputtered.

"My friend reserved four rooms." Kagome said.

"Even still-" Hyuuga protested.

Riko wacked him on the head with a clipboard.

"Oh lighten up, Hyuuga. If their parents are okay with it it's fine." She chided, "How'd you two land guys like that so quickly?"

"I've actually known Seikkun since kindergarten. I had been expecting him to ask me out for almost a year by the time I decided to leave Teikou." Kagome waved off, "But Tecchan's and Takkun's story is so cute!"

Kagome almost squealed near the end. Kuroko blushed in embarrassment but stayed quiet. She did send Kagome a look, though.

"Go on." Riko encouraged.

"One day Takkun walked into Maji Burger looking for Kagami." Kagome explained, "He noticed the novel Tecchan was reading, and they talked for almost an hour. He walked us to her house, and before he left he asked to borrow her phone. The next thing I know they had exchanged numbers and he was walking off, promising to stay in touch."

"That is adorable, and really sweet. Why can't something like that happen to me?" Riko sighed, not noticing the look Hyuuga gave her at her comment.

"I never took you for a gossip, Kagome." A male voice said teasingly.

They all turned towards the entrance to see Akashi himself standing. Visibly brightening, Kagome ran to him. He easily caught her in his arms when she glomped him and returned her embrace.

"Seikkun, you're early!" she exclaimed happily, "I should have known you'd have less trouble with your team's problems than you claimed. And I'm just really happy for Tecchan, that's all. I've been hoping she'd meet a guy like Takkun for three years."

"I'm happy Teruko's best friend approves." A calm voice said cheerfully.

"Konnichiwa, Tatsuya-san." Kuroko greeted.

"Hello, Teruko." Himuro said, hugging her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurko said, smiling lightly, "Now can you please let me go?"

"It's fine as long as I don't kiss you in public, isn't it?" he countered,grinning slightly when Kuroko blushed.

"T-T-Ta-Tatsuya?!" Kagami sputtered, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hello, Taiga." Himuro said, "I came to see Teruko."

"That's not what I meant!" Kagami shouted, but then he realized something and calmed down, "But on that note… Didn't you have a training trip yourself?"

"Coach canceled for personal reasons." the Yosen player explained, "So I decided to take advantage of the extra free time to spend more time with Teruko."

Meanwhile, Akashi had been studying Kagami's brother contemplatively. He whispered something, presumably a question, to Kagome. (Who never left his arms.) She just as quietly. Finally, they separated slightly and Akashi turned to address Himuro. It wasn't hard for the Seirin team members who noticed to guess that it involved how protective the Generation of Miracles was of Kuroko.

"I approve." Akashi said, "I can see that you'll treat Teruko well, and I think you'll be good for her."

"It's nice to see someone be able to bring Tecchan out of her shell without pushing her too much." Kagome agreed.

"I'll do my best." Himuro promised, giving a closed-eyed smile.

"…Urusai." Kuroko muttered, blushing harder than she was before and hiding her face in Himuro's chest.

All of the second year boys blushed at how cute Kuroko was. "Kawaii…!'

Kagome giggled at their reactions.

"It's nice to see Tecchan be so popular." she said, "Rikkun's probably going to cry, though."

"As long as they keep their eyes and hands off of you I don't mind either way." Akashi replied.

Kagoem swatted at his arm in a playful show of annoyance, her smile giving away her real feelings on the manner. "Mou, Seikkun. You know I only have eyes for you. There never has been and never will be anyone else."

Akashi smirked. Had anyone been watching, they would have marveled at how such a look could seem gentle and loving. He kissed her on the forehead, a gesture Riko never thought she would see in real life.

"And I'll make sure it stays that way." Akashi declared, "I'll never let you go, Kagome."

"… How long are they going to stay like that?" Koganei asked, half incredulous.

Mitobe, silent as ever, just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"… I think they forgto about us." Izuki noted.

And life went on as usual for Seirin. Kagami tried something that would cause trouble. A second year tried to keep him in line. The benchwarmer first years panicked. And the lovebirds either were lost in their own world or watched the chaos from the sidelines.

**Owari**


End file.
